


【VD】Singin'in the Rain

by Crystalwort



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, pussy蛋, 崽是蛋生的
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalwort/pseuds/Crystalwort
Summary: 纠于源头，一开始，他们的确只是想去海边看看日落，听点爵士乐，然后喝点啤酒沙冰，就像所有对工作感到极度厌烦而不得不寻求喘息的人类一样尝试度个假罢了。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 20





	【VD】Singin'in the Rain

这件事发生在七月的第二个星期六，炎热、酷暑并充满升腾的气波浮浪，北半球大部分地方都这样，苔藓成片成片渴死，太阳藏在垂柳背后，阴恻恻地刮着刀片，发出点滚烫的声响。

但丁闭着眼躺在沙发上懒洋洋地敞开白乎乎的肚皮吹风，他老哥刚收拾完从阳台上叠好的衣服从楼上下来。  
“我们不如去度假，想想沙滩上该死的日落和加两份奎宁水的啤酒沙冰。”

但丁伸出手作势拧了拧仿佛要扼榨太阳，然后像阿马尔菲人扔掉挤干的香柠檬一样把它扔进海水里。他泄气地挠挠肚皮嘀咕，倒不是说他真的指望维吉尔回答点什么，但再甫一睁眼，他老哥就站到了沙发边。

“你应该赞同或者否决掉它，”但丁拿不准维吉尔想要干什么，他不自在地皱皱鼻子窝进沙发里扭了扭，然后偏过头看了他老哥一会儿并努力不笑出声来——老实说，沃尔玛促销的纯棉家居服在他哥哥身上不论怎么试图合理化都会有点滑稽，尤其是上面还密密麻麻印了很多蓝色毛毛狼头，“而不是盯着我瞧，这很吓人，好吗？”

维吉尔嗯了一声，然后漫不经心地伸出手，轻轻把他兄弟打横抱起来。

但丁顺从地微微仰头，他能感到他兄弟的手指一下一下地摩擦他的后颈，像一把毛茸茸的苇草飘乎乎地抚摸着融冰塘面，弄出些被挠舒服了似的水纹呼噜。他们现下凑得很近，但丁能闻到他哥哥身上沾着的一点薄荷肉桂牙膏的湿润气味，“现在才八点不到，老哥。”

“你以为我要干什么？”

维吉尔奇怪地看了一眼但丁，仿佛居高临下地鄙夷他兄弟的龌龊念头，接着毫不留情地把他扔进旁边的单人沙发里，转身开始专心致志地对付起之前被但丁压在身下的几件短袖。

但丁拧着脸，他纠起一卷纸扔到他哥哥背上，木浆纸团在蓝色毛毛狼头的牙齿上弹跳起来，仿佛也震惊于他老哥的冷酷无情，“去你的。”

维吉尔头也不回地握住但丁朝他小腿踹过来的左脚，指节皮肤上的厚重刀茧把脚腕刮蹭的有些酥颤，这让他弟弟的踝骨不自然地抖动了下。

但丁哼声，他不甘心地动了动脚趾，绷紧右腿，踩着沙发借力跳上维吉尔的背。微微一沉，有力的手臂圈环住维吉尔挺拔的肩膀，隔了一会儿它的主人才沉着笑声，懒洋洋地冲缠绕有紧紧交错的银色头发的耳缘吹气，说他想去海边。

“莫里森昨天来过电话，”维吉尔拧着眉头把那几件压出褶的皱巴巴短袖叠好，“他应下了一个长岛的委托，询问我们要不接手。”

“我怎么不知道？”但丁有些奇怪地问，他现在就跟只未成年的树袋熊崽子一样挂在他开始往楼梯行进的哥哥身上，“莫里森什么时候克服了对大魔王的恐惧开始单单找你了？”

“也许正是出于对你生活能力的担忧，”维吉尔捏住攀在他腰上的脚踝嘲讽道，“看来你的确有个好朋友，但丁。”

“嘿，你并没有比我更擅长生活！”

但丁收紧小臂，他挥舞手指竭力地试图反驳。

“我清洗了所有衣服。”

“那是洗衣机干的。”

“我负责了所有的食物。”

“是你不允许我进厨房——还有这不是在妈妈面前邀功好么！”

“没有谁会允许你进去，除非他们想让厨房炸掉。”维吉尔嗤道，“看来你输得彻彻底底，我的兄弟。”

“老天啊，”但丁睁大眼睛，像目睹一只凶狠的鲨鱼在深海里默默吐胃把那些柔软易碎的东西埋藏起来一样一直在笑，就算维吉尔“砰”地合上了阳台的门把他关在门外也没有停下，“你真的很爱厨房对不对？”

所以纠于源头，一开始，他们的确只是想去海边看看日落，听点爵士乐，然后喝点啤酒沙冰，就像所有对工作感到极度厌烦而不得不寻求喘息的人类一样尝试度个假罢了。

-

格尔文现在正巡视到博物馆的最边区，这里有一副上个世纪被某个知名家族捐来的名画，以及几个小人儿雕塑。格尔文折起拇指，让余下的四根指头满不在乎地攥紧手心，他的手掌里正握着一根电棍——通常低戒备的安保部门会配给的那类——腰间的泰瑟枪和对讲机有点硌，但没关系，格尔文抬头看向那幅画旁的巨大落地时钟，现在已经三点多一点，再等最长的那根针转上几圈格尔文就该换班了。

他不太愿意把目光停留在那副油画上，格尔文听说过一些有关这幅画的诡异故事，那是长岛当地七八岁大的男孩女孩们会从坏脾气的祖母那里听来的古怪故事，长舌头的恶魔，偶尔伴随着婴儿们的尖叫和血液。

所以，再说一遍，尽管格尔文很讨厌那副油画，但这不代表他能允许有人在他的眼皮子底下做些疯事。

“先生，您要对它做什么？”

格尔文此前从没见过像这个显而易见的犯罪分子一样傲慢、偏横的人，他执势且冷淡，看上去很难愿意对任何事情真正产生明确的情绪，而人类自然无法去勾勒巍峨山脉的走势，只有水流可以。

格尔文暗自嘀咕着举起泰瑟枪，还有，他是怎么把那把长刀带进来的——以及，他本人是什么时候进来的？

-

长岛几乎没出过太多案子，这里的平均收入远远超过州间水平线，水流丰沛、湿润、阳光普照，有海滩和浪花，太阳在这里仿佛永远和煦地照耀，最重要的是，人们认识彼此。

几个警探凑到一起面色从容地站在单面镜前闲谈，他们刚吃掉一盒橙酱酥皮甜甜圈和混了两泵玉米糖浆的热咖啡，现在正精力旺盛且充满干劲。

“就为了毁掉一副油画？”男警探有些不解，“我听说他们还做了分析？”

“嗯，那个文件，我还记得一点：明显的恋母情结，”女警探沉吟了一下，她先是思考了一会儿她的同事们日常工作是有多闲才会无聊到对这种案子进行分析，然后才喝了一口热水打个响指继续道，“唔，如果他有兄弟的话，他还应当对他的兄弟抱有残酷的爱，以及空气里都弥漫着的唯我独尊，总而言之——暴君。”

她的同事们踮起脚往审问室看了一眼，并不是在场的所有人都认为这个男人值得围观，但总的来说他就是有这种气势，随便一把椅子都能让他纡尊降贵地坐出一种乌木珐琅掐丝嵌银融上千万把刀剑长矢的王座的错觉。  
"这人谁啊这么狂？"

-

从某种意义上讲，但丁一点也不适应把自己包裹西装里。这些搭配衬衣的易碎东西，如果是有点追求的老裁缝们就会把上面的纽扣都捏成一个一个细纹路的精细小月贝，一点外纫都不露，但整体来说，它们剪裁合理、用料繁复，并在恶魔猎人这一职业的大部分场合都不实用。

他哥哥皱眉坐在审问室里，阎魔刀经过管事的警司奇怪又准确的直觉的预判力排众议地被好好地搁在角落。  
“我只是去了贩卖机一趟，”但丁拉上单面镜前的百叶窗，他耸耸肩，努力憋住不让自己笑出来，“然后你就把自己塞进了监狱？”

此刻是下午五点。距离长岛博物馆里那幅被他哥哥轻蔑为“俗气且充满自恋意味”的油画突然污毁已经过去了两个小时，而维吉尔还没有拔刀把这里的一切切割成粉末，显然已经是一种长足进步了。

“人类易碎又无趣，”维吉尔说，“我始终弄不懂你和尼禄在执迷些什么。”

但丁撑住脸微笑，他的哥哥在尝试习惯家庭和生活，此时此刻熟门熟路扮演起律师的恶魔猎人能感到有些气泡一直咕噜噜地被捏破。

前面我赞同，但后面那个。但丁摇摇手指。他们大部分都很有趣。

-

他弟弟穿得很紧，白乎乎的屁股除开那条西装裤外并未着寸缕，那点柔韧的肉团贴在冷冰冰的钢制长桌上，小腿笔直修长且有力，它们现在都大敞开抵在扶手边缘，维吉尔微微挪动了一下脖子，在椅子里换了个姿势。

但丁的手指从裤脚布料慢悠悠往上逡巡挑衅地蜷起弧度，懒洋洋地揉搓了一会儿已经泛着热溢潮湿的阴阜，修剪整齐的指甲一下一下刮蹭过粉色的滴水罅缝，耻骨弓上覆满的细软嫩肉颤抖着紧缩，饱满黏润的阴蒂在指头低下滑溜着涎水，被他自己玩弄到淋软漉哒又可怜兮兮地肿胀起来。

维吉尔能感觉到他弟弟抵在扶手上的脚稍稍有些紧张地绷紧了背弧，搁在两边的膝盖微微向内扣去。但丁在他兄长凶猛嚼噬的眼神底下用食指和中指让自己短促又极端地高潮了，他有些茫茫然地喘着气，然后弹了一下舌头顺从地让维吉尔分开他交抵在一起时缓时促地摩擦的膝盖。

他哥哥现在能够很清楚地看到那个始终隐靡地翕张着红得像酒色的嫩肉里容含着一根被持续恒定的暖热烘融的棒棒糖，细长的塑料棒牵动起柔腴的穴口，湿哒哒的糖液混合着滑腻的淫水很快就濡湿了他坐着那方桌角。

但丁过去就玩过这个把戏。维吉尔伸出手抓住他兄弟被被汗滴紧紧贴在额角的白色发丝，就像过去抓住那个年轻、愚蠢到不可思议的但丁。他弟弟那时候轻慢且不愿服输，在漫长的流浪里习惯孤独地粘合并缝补自己，他乐于享受，也生涩地追求那些积极情绪，两副充满相同天性却选择了不同的展现方式的年轻身体在某一段始料未及的时间里短暂地撕斗、碰撞以及交缠，那个天真的但丁在叛逆脱手后既不甘又快乐地忍耐着他哥哥血液里征服和占有的部分。

而现在，但丁身上潮润得厉害，那身不太合拍的衣服也被他自己流的水给打湿透了，让他看起来就像一颗成熟到散发出些淫靡酒味的苹果，随便几滴雨都能蹭破表面敷衍兜裹的皮肤，把内里秘藏的绵软溏心给烘出来，淌到已经醉醺醺的草地上。

维吉尔长久地抚摸了一会儿他兄弟脚踝，然后起身粗暴地咬上微微启张的嘴唇，但丁的口腔又软又滑，他在来之前肯定用舌头仔细地咀咂舔润过那根棒棒糖，才能够在软肉里填渗起如此甜蜜的草莓糖浆气味。

但丁紧紧地搂住维吉尔的脖子，他能够感觉到除开呼吸被全然掠夺后嘴唇到裸露在外的一切都充斥满他哥哥的气息，修长的手指一圈一圈地握住糖棍漫不经心地搅动刮蹭着张吐翕露的穴口，饱满的奶子像豆腐一样又绵又软，滑腻的脂肪在维吉尔的掌心被捏搓到变形，几乎像是要挤淌满一手的奶白乳流。

但丁把脑袋靠在他哥哥的肩头，舌头像小蛇吐信似的挑弄起耳垂，凝着汗的鼻端和尖牙亲吻一样夹着糖浆蒸腾的气味懒洋洋包裹起呻吟，喝醉似的咕哝在维吉尔的廓缘。阴道口软糯又湿烫得厉害，维吉尔握住糖棍往内壁的嫩肉用力地捅进去，然后拢捻一样慢悠悠地拧动起那根棍子。

但丁为峦峰顶破高穹般的疼痛和快感窒了一下，他能感到那颗糖在缓慢反复地滑动，开始融软的坚硬外壳仿佛截断的河流一样咕噜噜地刮蹭冲刷黝深的肉腔。他的脸因为被一颗糖果操出水的羞耻感而晕着一团不正常的酡色，神志不清地舔着维吉尔的脖子撒娇哄着他哥哥想要他把折磨他的小东西拿出来。

“你夹得太紧了，放松点。”

维吉尔吻着他弟弟泛红的额角，用力往那团渗着汗涎着淫水的饱满丰腴的屁股肉上狠狠地甩了两个巴掌，在感受到但丁顺从地把脚踝交叠到椅背后，他才握紧糖棍把水果硬糖从黏软的穴口里拽出来。透明糖衣脱离时肉唇仍旧发出一声挽留似的汁水充溢的噗声，但丁呜咽颤抖的嘴唇被塞进了那颗刚才还在他的阴道里肆虐的硬糖，纸棍卡在齿隙边缘被咀出点弯痕，他难耐地摇晃脑袋，在离开那颗坚硬的糖果后他下面空虚湿润得几乎可以汇淌成瀑布。

维吉尔喜欢把但丁逼迫到最难以忍耐的时刻，所以他仍旧慢条斯理地揉捻着内侧的那点皮肤，毫不动摇地忽视着软糯糯的滑腻穴口。

你不在的时候。但丁说，他已经决心要自救，他捏紧他哥哥的额发，咬着下唇挂在他哥哥身上开始尝试用穴口含住身下那个因为勃起而鼓鼓囊囊的裤裆并不断拧磨他自己几乎破皮的阴蒂。我接过一个委托，也是在监狱，号称从来没有人逃出去的那种。

“那个胖子监狱长想让我做他的婊子，”他能够明显感到环住他的手臂在渐渐加紧，但丁在喉咙里咕哝着笑声，闭眼一鼓作气地胡乱地瞎扯，“我记得他手上带了几个戒指，戳得我很痛——”

维吉尔温柔且不容拒绝地合起但丁的下巴，然后缓慢地用食指摩擦着肉唇里饱满的嫩肉，厚重的刀茧拨弄琴弦一样细致又剧烈地拧动着蒂肉，这种软绵绵的舒服让但丁哆哆嗦嗦地痉挛了一下。但接下来他就攥得太紧了太疼了，但丁不适地摇了摇头想让维吉尔放开他，他哥哥在耳缘笑出声，然后但丁就感觉到那点软肉被不停玩弄和掐捏着挤压到耻骨，酸痒、疼痛和爽快一并针扎似的交织在他发热的头脑里横亘编织出密网，让但丁像只被环笼捕捉的小鸟一样喘不上气，只能弓着脚背、绷紧起皮肤小声地哭骂。

硕大的鼓胀龟头毫不留情地顶开混合起甜浆和淫水的穴口，下腹的耻毛跟着青筋虬结的狠戾阴茎一道摩擦被凌虐到肿起来的红润阴唇，但丁咬紧糖棍，吸着气收紧大腿肌肉，他难耐地晃了晃腰肢，那根粗大的肉柱裹着力度鞭笞着细嫩的翕合小肉唇。

维吉尔咬住他兄弟呼吸的口唇，捏住他绷得死紧的腰线，然后狠狠往下一压，凶器一般的阴茎直直破开粘缠肉壁的阻隔狠厉地捅进软糯的宫颈，就像是用阴茎力造的暴戾且淫乱的酷刑，但丁几乎觉得自己的子宫乃至肚皮要被捅凿出个窟窿，然而就算真的那样他哥哥也不会停下刺痛和占有他的举动。窄幽的娇嫩阴道被恶劣地掌控、啃咬、流血，他努力绞得死紧，红通通的穴口被操得糜软肿胀，轻轻点碰都疼到飙泪，但淫靡的快感仍旧让但丁停不住地在他兄长的阴茎上起伏晃动，粉嫩淌水的肉穴讨好地舔舐着肉柱上的筋根，但丁张开嘴呼着气一下一下把最柔嫩的内心倾吐到维吉尔的唇齿里。

鸡蛋大的膨胀龟头咕噜噜地在宫口厮磨碾轧，饱满敏感的宫壁收缩着亲吻起怒张的马眼。维吉尔依旧牢牢地锢住但丁的腰身，他大腿绷得很紧，被刺入浸泡着的的淫靡潮湿的内里痉挛着绞紧他那根青筋虬扎的阴茎，猛烈的一阵射精后横冲直撞地刮带出一大滩湿漉漉的混合着白浊精液的粘热腥水。

但丁在维吉尔的怀里闷闷地喘了一会儿，他哑哑地吞咽下呻吟，感觉自己被抽空了所有生气和精力，只能抿嘴嚼碎那颗还在嘴巴里黏糊糊地融化的硬糖，同他暴君般的兄长懒洋洋地交换几个潮湿的吻。

“你应该把这件衣服留下来当作纪念，老哥，”但丁舔了舔牙齿，伸出食指仔细地戳了戳他哥哥身上的橙色囚服。但丁知道自己不应该越笑越大声，但他现在累得要死，一点也不在乎说出来的话是不是会招致另一场疼痛和爽快并存的报复，“喔，别担心，我会替你给尼禄打掩护的，男孩不会真的把你当成犯罪分子。”

-

蕾蒂踹开666房间门的时候觉得自己或许应当把一部分收入匀出来，转交给莫里森或者姬莉叶——他们俩都深得小动物和孩子的喜爱，并且热衷奉献爱心，莫里森偶尔还会去做做义工照顾照顾小猫小狗小仓鼠或者蟒蛇之类的——充当善业，让随便谁保佑她不要眼瞎。

因为加上这次，她这个月已经连续撞见三回但丁和维吉尔亲热了——看在斯巴达的份上，他们这个月也就见过三回！

“我以为，”蕾蒂在吧台挑挑拣拣半天选了一包莳萝奶酪薯片，她舒服地陷进沙发里，然后捏起一片往嘴里塞，“你们已经在那里吻够了。”

“我们是来度假的。”

但丁坚持道。

蕾蒂握住遥控器有一搭没一搭地换着台，长岛当地的所有频道都在报道一起恶性事件，接受采访的警探们告诉记者警局里所有的电子设备都在同时被破坏掉，因此两个犯罪嫌疑人的相关资料都暂时遗失。

但是我们做了速写。电视里，女警探信心满满地强调道。很快就能把他们捉拿归案。

“度假。”女恶魔猎人阴阳怪气地笑出声，她扬了扬下颌意有所指，“好吧，随便你们怎么定义。”

“我只是来提醒你们账单，我的劳务费，别忘了——以及，莫里森说那套西装也得收钱，”蕾蒂站起来走到门口，她捏着薯片口袋摇了摇手，转头补充道，“他相当肯定你们已经把它毁了。”

-

太阳在海水的边缘咕哝着最后一口气，沙滩上的棕榈树和椰子们一齐挽着胳膊，像一朵柔软连延的绵花热乎乎地在沉湎着雾蒙蒙的紫红色晚霞的洋流里呼吸。

尝试人类的生活。但丁说，他摇晃着脚踝，苍白的皮肤因为霞光的缘故泛着点红，加了奎宁水的啤酒沙冰里散布着七八颗软软黏黏的糖果。其实也还不错，对吧？

维吉尔没有摘下墨镜，热烘烘的海风让他看起来不那么冷酷无情了，他牢牢地握住他兄弟的手指纠正道。

因为你在乎。

哇喔，老哥。但丁讶然地微笑，然后喉咙像灌了沙的紫贝一样干巴巴地开口。这是你说过的最接近我爱你的句子了。

-

哦，还有速写，它们在六个月后的确排上了用场。

刚踏上美利坚合众国坚实土地的年轻半魔崽子盯着FBI手里那两张明晃晃的通缉令苦皱着脸。什么狗屁委托，男孩已经不愿意费心再管了，他现在只想干一件事，那就是扛上绯红女皇和湛蓝玫瑰冲去DMC。

然后，无比严肃且凶狠地揍他的长辈们一顿。


End file.
